season fun!
by shinji starwind
Summary: ini adalah karangan saya,jadi saya adalah pengarang. naruto sang ketua kendo penakut dan sasuke ketua displin pemarah. ada yang percaya dengan ini? kalau saya sih nda akan percaya? kalau yang mau baca silahkan...kalau nda mau baca ya kepala melayang...
1. Chapter 1

Maaf sepertinya banyak yang nganggap summer air kurang jelas and jerk jadi ini penggantinya kalau mau.

(._.)

Dimulai dari **Kesialan sasuke...**

Pemuda klimis itu masih memainkan piano grand di depannya. Dentingan suara tuts piano yang dimainnkanya mengalun, menembus ruagan-ruangan di sebelahnya dan terdengar sampai lantai bawah.

Satu-satunya orang diruangan itu yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna Cream blue, mengangkat sebelah alisnya setelah mendengar dentingan piano yang berasal dari lantai dua. Dia menengadah menatap tangga yang menuju lantai dua di belakangnya.

"pasti sai..." terdengar sedikit kesal di nada bicaranya.

Pemuda itu menghela napas lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tangga. Satu dua langkah dia menaiki tangga lalu berhenti, dentingan piano itu juga berhenti. Tiba-tiba muncul layar di depan pemuda itu.

"kau mau menegurku sasuke?" tanya pemuda klimis di layar, dengan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat. Pemuda yang menatap layar atau lebih dikenal dengan uchiha sasuke, menatap layar di depannya dengan tatapan kurang suka dan kesal tapi tetap tersenyum. Kelihatan aneh di wajahnya yang perfect itu.

"yes!" perempatan di dahi sasuke bertambah "kau sudah kubilang pakai dinding busa,sai..."

Pemuda yang ada di dalam layar,yang bernama shimura sai menyentuh pipi kanannya dengan satu jari lalu memiringkan wajahnya ke arah yang sama dan matanya melihat ke atas dengan tatapan mencari,terlihat seperti berpikir. "maaf sasuke, sepertinya aku tidak pernah mendengar kau berkata begitu, sas-ke..." sai tersenyum ,dengan secepat kilat cahaya di layar mati dan layar yang tiba-tiba muncul itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"..." sasuke terdiam di tempat,dengan bunyi jangkrik yang entah dari mana datangnya. Dan dengan tiba-tiba lagi sebuah sound system muncul di samping sasuke.

JRRREEENG!

Sebuah petikan(!?) gitar nan maha dahsyat , memekakkan telinga telah keluar dari sound system dan menghantam sasuke yang terjerembab ke lantai dengan posisi terbalik dan badannya yang berterbaran(!?)

Sasuke berdiri cepat. Dengan kepala yang penuh perempatan(?), sasuke mengambil katana yang terpajang di atas perapian. Padahal jarak tempat dia berdiri dan perapian terlampau jauh dan sangat impposible sasuke mengambilnya. Kira-kira sepuluh meter.

Dengan langkah yang sungguh luar biasa!, sasuke menaiki tangga menuju ruang musik.

Pemuda berambut kuning berjalan ke arah sofa dengan memegang soda kaleng yang sesekali dia minum, ketika pemuda itu mau melompati sofa dari arah belakang untuk duduk di dudukannya,pemuda itu merasakan hawa aneh dan tidak enak. Pemuda itu pun berbalik, dengan tangan masih bertumpu pada senderan sofa.

"oy! Teme!" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang sasuke. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang 180 derajat. Melihatnya, pemuda berambut kuning itu menyadari kalau sahabat dari kecilnya itu sedang overdosis Black mood.

Secara perlahan pemuda berambut kuning yang tak lain adalah uzumaki naruto, berbalik menghadap ke sofa. Lalu melangkahkan satu kakinya ke samping, dan beberapa detik kemudian langsung lari sekuat tenaga kuda, pergi menjauh dari overdosis Black mood sasuke.

"NEVER MIND!" teriak naruto di perlarian kabur dari sasuke.

Sasuke memutar kepalanya lagi, tepat menghadap kedepan. Dan seketika itu juga, seekor anjing besar menerjangnya dan jatuhlah lagi sasuke. Anjing besar berwarna putih itu menginjak muka sasuke, lalu pergi menerjang kaca jendela dan keluar ke halaman.

Duk! Duk! Duk! Tap!

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik dengan tato segitiga terbalik dipipinya, datang tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa spons berwarna kuning penuh dengan busa. Saat melihat sasuke pemuda itu langsung bertanya.

"hey, sasuke! Kau lihat akamaru lewat sini!?" pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik yang lebih dikenal dengan nama kiba melihat cap telapak kaki anjing besar di muka sasuke, lalu berjongkok. "ini... buruk..." perasaan kiba sudah nda enak ditambah aura hitam sasuke. Dengan hati-hati kiba berdiri, dan secara pelan pelan berjingkrak menuruni tangga seperti kepiting. Secepat cahaya, kiba berlari dan menerjang jendela kaca, disebelah jendela yang akamaru,anjing besar tadi pecahkan untuk kabur.

Kiba berguling di rerumputan, dan dengan cepat berdiri mengejar akamaru yang sedang menggali tanah. (ngapain dikejar, kalau dia lagi diam di tempat?).

"cepat sembuh sasuke!" teriak kiba dari kejauhan. Sasuke berdiri lagi, dan dengan cepat menaiki tangga yang mempunyai ribuan anak tangga itu(!?).

Sasuke dengan cepat sampai di lantai dua. Saat sasuke menoleh, sebuah raket tenis melayang bersamaan dengan bola hijau bernama bola tenis ke arah sasuke. Tanpa dipungkiri lagi, sasuke jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri terkapar menegenaskan dengan raket menempel di mukanya dan bola tenis di hidungnya.

BUUKKK!

Sebuah derap langkah menuju ke arah sasuke.

"lo! Sasuke toh" pemuda yang menatap sasuke, menatap tak berdosa. Padahal dia yang melempar raket tenis dan bola bersamaan. "maaf sasuke, aku mencoba memukul bola tennis malah terlempar dua-duanya!" rock lee nama pemuda itu tertawa maklum tak berdosa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Comment if you want to comment, i receive any comment

Dan jika kalian mau fic ini lanjut comment...(._.)


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT THE F*****G YOU GUYS HIT ME?!" aura sasuke berteriak. Semua orang yang ada di sekitar situ menundukan kepalanya dengan tangan bersilang di depan, Seperti pembantu yang dimarahin majikan, tinggal tambahin baju maid (?!)

"guk…" akamaru menggonggong lirih (wth?)

Naruto menggeratkan giginya. "aku nda ngapa-ngapain, tapi malah kena imbas!" ucap naruto dalam hati.

Kiba menyenggol naruto "woy! Aku duluan yang ngomong pakai hati!" bentak kiba bertelepati

"iya! Iya!" ucap naruto agak gugup karena kaget menjawab telepati kiba.

"cih! Telat!" kiba mendecih. Decihan kiba terdengar oleh sasuke. Makin murkalah sasuke.

"KALIAN BERDUA?..." geram aura sasuke.

Naruto memukul mukul tangan kiba lalu menghantupkan kepalanya ke kepala kiba. "sakit bodoh!" geram kiba.

"aku salut pada sasuke!" teriak seseorang dengan semangat. Semua mata langsung tertuju ke arah samping paling ujung.

Berdirilah rock lee dengan mata berlinangan dan tangan kanan mengepal berada di dada kirinya. Mata akamaru, kiba, naruto berubah menjadi putih dan mulut mereka berubah jadi kawat jeruji(!?)

Dengan gerakan patah patah tersendat kembali lagi, naruto dan kiba menatap kosong dan pipi mereka menjadi kempot.

_Penampakan sasuke sekarang_ …..

Mata berubah jadi mangekyou sharinggan, aura nya berubah pekat banget, rambutnya tertiup angin waalu nda ada angin, dan muncul sayap tangan, tangan sayap or whatever dari punggungnya.

Di luar mansion rumah terdengar suara mereka ber empat berteriak ketakutan minus biang kerok (si sai).

(._.)

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA SAI!" teriak naruto menegpalkan tangannya ,lalu meninju langit.

"IYA! BETUL! AWAS KAU SAI!" kiba mengepalkan tangannya dan ikut-ikutan meninju langit.

"AKU AKAN MEMBANTU!" teriak rock lee gak jelas ikut-ikutan.

Seorang pemuda melihat tiga orang yang berada di balkon penuh dengan luka tinjuan dan plester, menggelengkan kepalanya. "mereka bodoh…." Komentar pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu. Sepupunya hime-can, dan sangat jelas. Hyuuga neji.

Chap pendek…..

saya terpaksa!

Karna chap selanjutnya akan panjang dan merusak otak kita!

Review kalau masih ingin dilanjutin…..

Maaf memaksa!


End file.
